Stars
by Ko'Tonii-Chan
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Sokka wants to love, but when the closest woman to him is Katara, will he allow himself to be tempted?


**STARS**

Incest has never been sweeter. Sokka is dying to love, but the only woman remotely close to him is his sister, Katara. Will Sokka be tempted to act out his feelings? And will Katara accept his feelings? (Sokka/Katara) (Angst/Romance) (Oneshot AU)

Rated **MATURE **for coarse language and sex scenes

It was summer time in the Northern Province, and the trio were drawing closer to the North Pole. Aang was away training, and Katara and Sokka sat next to the camp fire. Katara brushed her plat off her shoulder and looked up to the evening sky, just after the stars began to appear.

"These stars... They sure are beautiful, aren't they?" she smiled. Sokka smiled as he gazed into the sky.

"_You are the beautiful one, Katara_" Sokka thought.

"Yeah" he simply answered. The pair stayed silent as the chilled breeze brushed across their faces. Their winter gear kept them warm, it was getting much colder now they were almost at the polar region, despite the season. Nothing bothered Katara like the cold, and nothing bothered Sokka like whatever bothered his sister. The silence was broken by a soft yawn from Katara.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sokka" she said, sleepily. She stood up and wrapped an arm around her brother's torso, bringing his head close to her chest. He felt her heart beat on his cheek for a brief moment before she pulled away from him.

"_Oh, don't let go, Katara_" his mind pleaded. As she passed him, his head swiftly turned, capturing the last of her well-endowed body as she ducked into her tent. He sighed deeply as he poked the fire wood with a large branch.

"I hate my life" he murmured quietly. He squinted as his angst became nigh on unbearable.

"Why is the only beautiful woman in my life my goddamn sister?" he angrily muttered. The burn of the fire reminded him of his burning desire for Katara.

"These last few days... Have been the best and the worst of my life. The confusion, the angst, the torture. I guess it's all been worth it, because I suffer all this for Katara" he smiled. The hurt was written all over his face, but he strived to smile throughout the days.

Hours passed, and Sokka remained next to the fire. He heard footsteps behind him. He crouched down to grab his knife resting next to his foot. He heard a twig snap behind him, so he snatched his knife, swiftly jumped up and grabbed the figure behind up, brandishing his knife to their neck. The figure screamed and dropped to the floor. He soon realised he had attacked Katara. He let go of her and dropped to his knees.

"Katara! Are you ok? Oh, " he asked with his hands on her shoulders. She was shaken, her breath was rapid and shallow.

"I-I couldn't sleep" she said quietly. Sokka wrapped his arms around Katara, who started to calm down. Her arms reached up and softly touched Sokka's shoulderblades. He pulled away from Katara and looked down into her bright eyes. He smiled, making Katara puzzeled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked. He shook his head softly.

"Nothing Katara..." he said in a whisper. He brought his hand to her face and cupped it, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Sokka, you're not... Attracted to me... Are you?" she asked, in half-horror. Sokka smiled turned to a sullen grimace, and took a few deep breaths. His lips slightly parted, they beckoned silently for the lips of another, particularly Katara's. His eyes pierced into Katara's. He leant in closer to her. Katara felt his warm breath tingle her face. She tried to pull back, but she couldn't break the exchange of stares.

"Katara..." he whispered. A silence grew as he inched closer, brushing his nose along hers. His eyes fluttered shut, and to his surprise, so did Katara's.

"I love you" he whispered into her lips, trembling as they came closer to her big brother's lips.

"Sokka..." her voice croaked, emulating a moan. He pulled her closer and their lips were hewn together. The siblings felt a wave of chilly relief sweep over them, which brought them to wanting more. Their heads turned and their tongues wrapped around the other. They knew it was wrong, but they didn't want to stop.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him on top of her, and his hands slid down her neck resting on her breast. He gently massaged it, making her moan softly. She was starting to feel the angst that her elder brother had felt for days. Her hands pulled away from his back and started to undo his winter tunic. He started to shake, his lips - though still contorting with Katara's - trembled.

"_This is moving all too smoothly. I never thought she would be willing to do this_" his thoughts ran at a million miles an hour, but he couldn't care less. The adrenaline coursing through his veins felt so good to him. Before he knew it, his winter tunic slipped off his back and laid crumpled next to Katara. She ran her fingers over his chest, dragging them soflty down his navel before reaching the tie on his leggings. His fingers reached for her leggings, sliding them down, revealing a pair of gorgeous, slim, tanned legs, and a little more. She sat up and swiftly pulled off her tunic before pulling Sokka back down to her. Her hands slid past his backside, dragging his leggings down with it. They were completely naked, and enjoying each moment. Their hands carressed each nook and cranny, exploring each other. Katara lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Sokka, almost dragging him down. Sokka pulled away from Katara, gazing into her excited eyes.

"Sokka" she panted, his eyes lit up with lust, he was becoming very aroused, and his attentive length proved it. She grabbed his shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder's.

"... Fuck me" she whispered into his ear. He pulled himself up.

"Are you sure, Katara?" he said. She growled in annoyance and nodded, her face scrunched up in agony. It was apparent she longed for him for some time, like he had.

"Ok... I love you" he whispered. He leant down to kiss her, while he used a hand to guide his length into his sister. He prodded her soft, moist area, sending chills down his spine.

"_I must be fucking dreaming. It can't feel this good_" he said to himself. He slowly slid himself, little by little, to avoid hurting her. She didn't seem to feel the pain, so he slid his full length in at a normal pace. A moan escaped her lips. Sokka was grateful she wasn't hurting.

"_At least I don't have to hold back. I can please her completely now, to the best of my ability_" he grinned. He started thrusting gently, enjoying watching her moan. He started to go faster and faster, and the moaning from both siblings progressively became louder. Katara flung her legs wide open, allowing her brother to plunge much deeper into her. She gasped loudly as she felt his length stab into her, more violently and faster than she could have hoped for. She sprung up and pushed him onto his back, stradling him and bobbing up and down.  
"Uhhhnn, Katara! Ahhh!" he groaned, pulling the busty brunette by her hips, impaling her on his aching length. After a while, she started to get tired and slow down. Sokka wouldn't let her go without completely pleaseing her.

"Get on your back, Katara" he panted, still thrusting away. Katara obeyed, and let Sokka push her down onto her back. He continued to thrust deep into her, listening to her moan, begging for more. Sokka had almost ran out of ideas on how to please her, except for one last position.

"Oh, Sokka! More, more!" she yelped. Sokka swiftly pulled out, flipped onto her stomach before she could say a word, pulled her hips up and started to ram into her from behind. She started to shreik with ecstasy as she felt the full length drive deeper into her. His fingers dug into Katara's wide hips, and his head rested breifly on her back. He groaned loudly, he didn't want to hold himself back, not at this stage anyway. The pair felt an indescribable wave about to cresendo.  
"Katara, I'm coming. Oh, my God" he moaned.

"I'm almost there. Just a little more, Sokka..." she replied. The pair were silent for a moment, allowing themselves to immerse into the wave. Katara and Sokka simultaneously screamed at the top of their lungs. Katara felt Sokka injecting his bodily fluids into her, and she felt herself wet Sokka's inner thighs with her own bodily fluids. Sokka pulled out slowly, making Katara gasp. They both panted heavily, laying together on the dirt and staring into each others eyes, gleaming like stars.

After the heat of their actions had cooled down, they lay stargazing into the last of the night before the dawn.

"So, what led you to this?" Katara asked Sokka. He smiled.

"Lately, I've been thinking. About life, and how much I wanted a woman to spend mine with. I then realised that through our adventures with Aang, I'll most likely never have the time to date, and I thought the same thing back on Kyoshi with Suki. I then realised that you are the closest woman I will ever have in my life... And then, for some unknown reason, I completely and utterly fell for you." he said, looking at Katara. She looked back and smiled.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why did you let me have sex with you, knowing I was your brother?" he asked. Katara laughed.

"Same reason as you, I guess. They'll most likely never be another man in my life. Zuko hasn't spoken to me since our one-nighter, and Aang is destined for far greater than I could ever give him. You seemed to be the only acceptable choice left for me, and I'm so happy I made this choice" she said. Silence fell upon the two, watching the stars fade into the dawn slowly.

"The stars... Their beauty will never cease to amaze me" Katara sighed. She felt Sokka clasp her hand, and she turned her head to him.  
"And neither will yours. I love you so much Katara" Sokka said, squrming closer to her to take her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I love you too, Sokka" she said. She lifted her head up to recieve another kiss from Sokka. Katara yawned and rested her head on his chest, being held in by Sokka's arm. Her eyes flutted shut and she quickly fell asleep. Sokka smiled down on her and decided it was finally time to sleep. All the pain, the confusion and the angst had quickly melted away and all he felt was sweet salvation.

"_This is it. This is salvation. This... Is love. A match made under the stars_" he thought as he let sleep take its sweet hold on him.

**END**


End file.
